In His Spark
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Three Quel in my newest mini-series. Lockdown goes after Sylvia and "rescues" her from being a prisoner of her own mind and the prisoner of her so called friends and brother.


Lockdown had been watching her for weeks now. Anyone would've been impressed with his new stealth mode. It was only temporary, however. It was only for watching over her. Ever since she had been forced away from him, he made it his secondary job to watch over the only one of his kind he ever knew. It was relieving to him to know that he wasn't alone anymore.

Lockdown found himself feeling all kinds of mixed emotions around Sylvia. She was…different from her brother. She was the control freak, yet she maintained self control. She had a deep loathing for mods and upgrades, which also made him feel a little better about her. She was fun, sweet, and in charge of her world.

She had been so defenseless once, when he first met her.

(Flashback, Thrill of the Hunt)

He had her pinned, taken down, cornered. She was something else. He gazed at her purple optics and seemed to know her already. She was afraid of him, but he could tell that she could become stronger than what she was. He sympathized her even then. Lockdown extended his good hand for her to take, but Sylvia seemed confused at first.

"Look kid, I know I got some imperfections, but give me a break…please".

Sylvia gazed at him, at his hand, and shockingly took it. She trusted him, even from the beginning. She seemed to know what was going on with him. Sylvia seemed to know what was truly in his spark. He sympathized her. He knew how trapped she was.

"You're something kid. I take it you're the ninja's sister".

"Yeah".

"I don't know what it is about you, kid, but I like you. Just like your brother. But you're so trapped…and I hate that. Make sure we don't cross paths again, I might not be so merciful next time we meet".

(End of Flashback)

But they had met again. And he wasn't as merciful. Lockdown faced off against both Sylvia and Prowl, taking them both down. But when he had taken her down, he saw she was still trapped. He still hated that. He sympathized that, but he didn't know what sympathy was…so he didn't know what to feel about her.

Then they set up an alliance. She was the one who asserted herself. Prowl would get angry at her for telling him simple things like to be careful and not to do anything stupid, but if he screamed, she screamed back. It was when he saw her fight Starscream that he caught then that she was a Half Blood.

She got so angry and so depressed afterward. She couldn't deny what she was any longer. Lockdown found his sympathy for her grow even more immense. Then it was all over. Prowl ditched the mods and wanted Lockdown out of his and Sylvia's functions. But the younger sister came back. She came to give him back his mods and tell him how she really felt about him. That's when he knew she wasn't a prisoner anymore, and he admired that.

He had to get her out of there, before she became a prisoner again. He wanted to keep her around. He was lonely without her. Sylvia was his only friend...and she possibly could've been his lover if Prowl hadn't taken her away. He had told her to go with them, but it was a mistake, but no more. He wouldn't do it again.

Lockdown had retrieved her while everyone else was in recharge, but she had been wide awake, waiting for him.

"Syl, you awake in there?" he asked.

She saw his silhouette in the moonlight that poured into the room. She jerked her head, it was the only thing she could move. She was strapped to a med recharge bed. Lockdown thought it was sick they had done that to such a pure sparked little creature. Even for someone like him, that was cold. He cut her binds and lifted her.

"Thank you" she whispered into his neck.

"I'm not losing you again. You're much too important to me".

"How important?".

"Too important. I wanna make you my apprentice bounty hunter. I don't wanna see you a prisoner ever again".

"Thank you…you're a true friend. Take me away from here, and we'll go after Starscream together".

Lockdown smiled. "It'd be my honor to have you as my partner".

She nestled up to him and fell into recharge just before they got back to his ship. He guessed that only another Half Blood could really understand what was really in his spark, and that was her.

A/N: Oh crap, I turned it to a pairing. This is not cool! I only wanted them to be like father daughter sister brother. This is so not cool…or maybe it is? I don't know. Tell me what you think.


End file.
